ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Recall
Recall Recall is a White Mage lv 53 Teleport spell. * There are 3 Recalls: ** Recall-Jugner - Takes you to: (H-9) in Jugner Forest (S) ** Recall-Meriph - Takes you to: (I-8) in Meriphataud Mountains (S) ** Recall-Pashh - Takes you to: (J-9) in Pashhow Marshlands (S) * The good news is, the starter NPCs are present, even if the area is beastmen owned. You just have to be a little more cautious in getting to them. Quest Requirements * Brass Ribbon of Service -- Brass, not Bronze Ribbon of Service Note: If you are doing both the map and the Recall quests, you might be able to save yourself time if you grab both quests at the same time. Recall-Jugner Evil at the Inlet - Recall-Jugner Quest * Talk to Rodeupansat at (J-7) of Crawlers' Nest (S). He is located through the North Pathway from the "Ballroom" or in this case the "Open Room". * He will give you a Key Item "Evil Warding Seal". * Go to a tower in Vunkerl Inlet (S) at (D-11) and click on the ???. (The ??? is on the West side directly on the tower.) **Watch out for Ignis Djinn!! (NOTE: It is possible to get out of this area without bomb aggro, but it's terribly difficult. There's not a lot of room to avoid aggro and the bombs will magic aggro from quite a distance. If you're a mage, bring Prism Powder or Ninjutsu as you won't be able to rely on Invisible.)(Note on the Note: just bring an inst. retrace and get out) * When you check the ???, the seal will be "lost". * If you don't have it, get the Jugner Gate Crystal; which can be found on the border of (G-9) and (H-9) in Jugner Forest (S). **To get there from the campaign arbiter, you need to go around to the west; the eastern route is blocked by a one-way wall. ** (NOTE: This is not required in order to receive the scroll.) * Return to Rodeupansat in Crawlers' Nest (S) and he will reward you with the scroll of Recall-Jugner. Recall-Meriph Requiem for the Departed - Recall-Meriph Quest * Speak with Heptachiond, found at (H-8) of The Eldieme Necropolis (S). ** Use the Batallia Downs (S) entrance located at (J-10) to enter the correct map for (H-8) of The Eldieme Necropolis (S) ** If you choose to arrive via Campaign Arbiter, simply turn around, Heptachiond is directly behind (west of) you! * If you don't have it, get the Meriphataud Gate Crystal; which can be found at (I-8) in Meriphataud Mountains (S). It is on top of a platform, right below the spine. **''(NOTE: This is not required in order to receive the scroll.)'' * Next head to Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) map 2 and speak to Pecca-Pocca at (G-12) inside of the Wolfsnout Tower of the Fivespires area to receive the Sheaf of Handmade Incense. ** (NOTE: If traveling on foot to Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) use the (D-8) entrance located in Meriphataud Mountains (S)) * Return the incense to Heptachiond and he will reward you with the scroll of Recall-Meriph Recall-Pashh The Fumbling Friar - Recall-Pashh Quest * Go to Garlaige Citadel (S), first map, (I-6). Talk to Fondactiont to activate this quest. ** Fondactiont is through an open door on the north side of the hallway, just east of the Campaign Arbiter (Allied Forces control). (Dibstix also stands in the hall, nearby.) * If you don't have it, get the Pashhow Gate Crystal; which can be found at (J-9) in Pashhow Marshlands (S). **''(NOTE: This is not required in order to receive the scroll.)'' * Travel to G-6/H-6 in Grauberg (S). Be careful of Grauberg Hippogryphs (True Sight) along the way. They can be avoided by renting a Chocobo from the NPC at (J-9) in Pashhow Marshlands (S). Ride the Chocobo all the way into the waterfall. You're looking for a ??? on a rock that's about halfway down a waterfall. You'll obtain an Ornate Package (Key Item). * Go back to Fondactiont to receive your scroll of Recall-Pashh.